Under The Moonlight
by starcrossedRebel
Summary: Karkat and Sollux have always been best friends online, and have never been able to meet each other. But then Karkat and his mom run away to a small town in Maine. This is a story about hurt and love.(Note this is SolKat) rated M for Karkat's mouth, and some other stuff ;) I update at least once every week.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Karkat's POV**

I felt someone stroking my hair, "Wake up Karkat." said a woman, who sounded like she just wanted to get the hell out of here, I look at the clock, damn its only 1:14 in the fucking morning, for god's sake! I mumble a let me sleep before I realized who the woman was and why she was waking me up so god damn early, "Its time" my mother whispered with a relieving smile.

My stormy gray eyes widen and I throw my arms around my mother quickly before grabbing a packed suitcase from under my bed, I walk toward my window, opening it and climbing down the ladder that dad hadn't discovered yet, my mom followed cautiously, our backs to the exterior wall of my house, we get to the corner where the driveway starts, my mom's black Acadia only five feet away from us, we did one last check to see if my mom's former room's light was on, and ran to the car, me jumping in the passenger seat and my mom obviously in the driver's seat, starting the car as fast as she can, quickly pulling us out of our driveway, starting our 5 hour drive to Maine.

I set our bags in the back seats; finally, my mom and I are escaping my alcoholic/abusive father. He has been like this for 4 years; we have been planning on this escape for 2 years. 2 FUCKING YEARS. It may not seem like a long time, but with someone like my dad, it's pretty damn long. He beat me every day, sometimes more than once. Every time he threw and insult at me, or gave me a new bruise, I just wanted to die, my mom would always comfort me after, like a mother should. She promised me every day it would change, but it didn't. He continued to do it every single day. Now, I honestly don't remember a day when he didn't, but there were days I remembered when he actually gave a fuck about me, it was pretty fucking nice. I took out my iPhone and selected some music and logged into pesterchum and decide to say my goodbyes to Kanaya,

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 1:24 -

[01:24] CG: HEY KANAYA I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

[01:26] GA: Yes Karkat? Are You Hurt? Do I Need To Come Get You?

[01:27] CG: KANAYA, NO AND NO, I NEED TO SAY… GOODBYE…

[01:27] GA: But Why? What Happened?

[01:28] CG: NO KANAYA, ME AND MY MOTHER ARE RUNNING AWAY, TO MAINE.

[01:28] CG: SORRY, BUT WE JUST CANT STAND MY DAD ANYMORE. HES FUCKING TERRIBLE.

[01:29] GA: Don't Be Sorry, I'm Glad You Could Get Away After All That Time.

[01:30] CG: YEAH SO YOU MIGHT NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, UNLESS I COME FOR A VISIT

[01:30] CG: WHICH YOU KNOW I CANT.

[01:32] GA: Yes I'm Afraid Not.

[01:32] GA: But Know Karkat, If Your Ever Hurt Or Need Me, Even Though I'm Over 300 Miles Away, I Will Be There In A Heartbeat.

I loved Kanaya; she can always cheer you up.

[01:33] CG: I WOULD BE FOR YOU TO, KANAYA.

[01:34] GA: I Wish You And Your Mother All Of My Luck For The Future. Make Sure You Don't Get In Trouble And Be Good Okay?

[01:35] CG: YEAH YEAH YEAH, WHATEVER.

[01:36] GA: Sorry, But I'm Afraid I Must Go, As My Mother Is Waking Up.

[01:36] CG: ALRIGHT, BYE KANAYA.

[01:37] GA: Bye Karkat.

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 1:37—

I then log out of the application, and turn my music off, setting my phone down. My mom looks at me with a concerned look, but knows I don't want to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karkat's POV**

When we finally arrive, I am so tired I don't even notice until my mom tells me to carry my things inside, I grumble, still half asleep, I grab my black duffel bag and swing it onto my bruised shoulder, causing me to wince. It was when my father beat me last week when I got caught skipping class. None of the less, I shrug it off and continue my walk, if I can even call it that, partly because I look like a zombie from the walking dead, to our small house. Since it was 6 am, its still pitch black outside. I walk through the previously opened door and walk through our kitchen, almost running into the marble island, and walk into a small room, and without thinking, I dropped my bag onto the oak wood floor and stumble onto my bed, pulling the gray comforters up to the middle of my face and turn onto my side, falling asleep almost instantly.

**AN( Authors Note)**

**Sorry the last two chapters are short and useless, but it will get longer and better, trust me. :o) – May 2****nd**

**I know these can be annoying, but can you please give me suggestions and/or a review?**


	3. Author's note

**A/N:**

Sorry I have not been updating, can't until at least Monday ::::( sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sollux's POV**

I wake up and groan, getting a headache making me a bit dizzy from the bright sun revealing itself through my bedroom blinds, sitting up, my back in agony from the god awful position I slept in, who the hell knew I was I contortionist when I slept? My red and blue eyes barley open because of the sun, goose bumps forming on my body, since I'm only in my yellow boxers, which displayed bees. It's cold because we are about to start fall, so it's like 60 degrees. May not sound bad, but I've gotten used to the daily 80-90 degree summer climate. _Oh shit_ I think to myself, realizing I start school tomorrow, September 3rd. Fuck. _I hate school so much_ I lisped to myself in my head, shaking that stress off, I stand on my hard birch wood floor, I get up and go the bathroom and brush my teeth, spiting the toothpaste out a minute later and rinsing out my mouth and go back to my room, not caring about how messy my jet black hair is and pull my red/blue laptop from under my bed and place it in the middle of the bed and reach for my plain yellow sweatshirt on the floor beside my bed, clasping it in my mid-soft/regular feeling palms and slip it onto my rather slim body, lay down onto my red pillow, to other beside the right side of my head being blue and setting my laptop onto my lap, pulling my knees up. I lift it open gently and log in…. well fine, hack into my account, I forgot my password ages ago. I log into pesterchum and someone's online, wait _CG's online? _I ask myself, double clicking the username and pester him,

-twinArmegiddons [TA] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 9:13 a.m.-

[TA]: hey

[CG]: OH HEY TA

[TA]: what2 up?

[CG]: I'M TIRED AS FUCK. I'VE BEEN UP ALMOST ALL NIGHT.

[CG]: I DIDN'T GO TO SLEEP UNTIL 6 FUCKING A.M.

[TA]: oh. Why diidn't you go to 2leep?

[CG]: I WAS MOVING.

[TA]: iin the miiddle of the niight?

[CG]: DON'T ASK WHY. I HAVE MY REASONS.

[TA]: ok, well you 2hould get 2ome 2leep, ii wiill leave you alone.

[CG]: OK, THANKS, I NEED IT. PESTER YOU TOMMOROW?

[TA]: 2ure, 2ee ya

[CG]: SEE YOU

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmegiddons [TA]-

Why did he move so suddenly? He would pester me if it was bad. I shrug it off, CG usually likes his space. Damn, I need to get his name sometime.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I hadn't been updating, I'm busy with end of the year tests and projects and stuff like that. Hahaha, I posted Sollux's chapter on the first day of Gemini season (I call the first day Gemini solstice, I do that for every zodiac sign ::::P) **

**-May 21****st**** Alix (pronounced "Alex" btw, to save confusion, I'm a girl)**


	5. AN

**A/N:**

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, I would right now but I'm in my tech lit class :p but expect an update later today –June 1st


	6. Chapter Act 4 part 1

**Karkat's POV:**

"Fuck" I mutter to myself as I wake up, a pounding headache smashing against my skull, I look at my alarm clock to my left, _4:37 a.m. _it reads in bright red, _holy shit its early as fuck, I don't even start school yet!_ I sigh and lie back down on my pillow and cover face with the confronters, blocking lights from hurting my eyes. But before I do, see a piece of paper on my dresser, I think nothing of it and close my eyes.

An hour later, I wake up. At least the headache isn't as bad, I guess. I look over to my alarm clock, _5:46 _it read, "God dammit" I mutter half-asleep, throwing the gray confronters off my face, sitting up, I look at the piece of paper and yawn, _I should probably look at the paper before da- oh wait he doesn't live here!_ my eyes widen in realization, my eyes tearing up, and I smile as the dry tears fall from my cheeks, _yes! _after a few minutes, I've calmed myself down and I look at the paper,

Dear Karkat,

You start school today, so make sure to wake up at six, your bus is coming at 6:30, also, since you were asleep, I unpacked your stuff for you.

Have a good first day,

-Mom

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm in the middle of 3****rd**** HR. so, didn't have a lot of time to update, and had finals, projects, relationship stuff, yada yada yada, but today is my last day of school! So I'll update more often :33**

**~ Alix- June 5****th****, 2015**


	7. Act 4 part 2

**A/N:**

** Hey guys, its Alix, last chapter was very short, so I'm sorry about that ::::P I had less than an hour and I had free time, so why the hell not? Well anyways, here is the 2****nd**** part to the previous chapter~**

**Karkat's POV:**

I read the note, a eyebrows knit and my headache gets worse, _Damn, already? Fuck!_ School is the last thing I need right now. Oh well I guess, I turn over, setting my alarm clock to 6:00, as asked in the note mom left me. I then turn over, throwing yet again, my confronters over my face, closing my eyes and letting blackness swept over me.

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY DREAM BUBBLES )-( AND FEFERI*

I hear my alarm clock go off, slightly muffled since I'm under covers, _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I groan annoyingly and slam my hand onto the snooze button, causing it to fall harmlessly off the dresser,

"Dammit!" I mutter still half asleep and slowly pull my confronters off of me and sit up, yawning. My eyes, half open, examine the alarm clock on the ground, I unwillingly pick up, putting it back onto the dresser where it belongs. I then look at the time, _6:05_ _Ok, I should probably take a quick shower_ I get up from my new bed, walking to the bathroom across the hall, I strip down my clothes, grabbing a towel and hanging it on a rack that's inside the shower, which is actually really cool (I've actually seen a shower that has this) and close the shower curtains securely, turning on the water, making sure to put it on hot water, then cautiously feel the water, it was really hot, which is how I like it. I rinse my body off, washing my feet doing what I have to do, then, I decide to just relax, letting the warm water wash over me, while I think nervously about how my day will go, hopefully it won't be like the hell I used to go to 300 miles back. After a few minutes, I turn off the water, and the cold air suddenly coming in contact with my exposed body, I shiver a bit and get goose bumps, so I quickly grab the black towel hanging from the rack and wrap it around me, pressing and rubbing it against my skin to get me dry, and finally wrap it around my waist.

I step out of the shower and the bathroom, heading back into my new room, and before doing anything, check the time, _6:17 ok I have a little bit of time_ I then turn to my dresser drawer, pulling out a black slightly oversized hoodie and dark grey jeans, taking of my towel and putting on the clothes layed out before me, it hurt my recent scars a lot, but I didn't have time to complain. I check the time again, _6:20 ok I don't have a lot of time, use it wisely _I decide to grab my backpack, checking for all my necessities for my new school, _trapper keeper, sketchbook, notebooks, binders, pencils…yup I have it all._ I quickly swing the backpack over my shoulders, heading to the front door, slipping on some sterling grey converse, slip out the front door, of course locking it up with the key that mom gave me, and wait for the bus that is approaching, stopping in front of me,

"Skaian High School?" the old, grumpy bus driver asked, I nod as I get onto the bus, taking the front seat. I've always found front seats very luxurious for some reason, I don't know. The seat across from mine, a girl with blackish-dark bluish hair sat with a girl that had long, straight silky black hair, who had green round glasses, wearing a lot of colorful rings who seemed incredibly happy for someone on a bus on a damn Monday morning. She and the other girl seemed really close, as if they were dating, the girl with green glasses smiled and waved at me,

"Hi, I'm Jade Harley, what's your name?" she greeted excitedly,

"Karkat." I tell her, a slight headache coming back, the other girl finally looked at me, she had glasses where the right side, it was black except for 8 red dots, and smirked with her Cerulean blue lips, showing off her fangs, "Hi, I'm Vriska" she greeted smoothly, I smiled back at her and made conversation.

***TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SHIP OF VRISKA AND JADE***

I followed Vriska and Jade through the flow of kids exiting the bus, and as it turned out, Vriska is actually dating Jade, and they are… well good acquaintances to me now, and I like that because Vriska is someone I can talk to about me being gay. I've kept it a secret since middle school, and I hope to talk to her sometime about coming out.

**A/N:**

**So, how do you like Vriska x Jade? Sorry if it's like… not what you like but if you want… *hands you Executer Darkleer's bow and arrow* ** **I'm making this a partial chapter to chapter 4 as well because its 12:30 in the morning, and I'm tired and want sleep. I'll update again tomorrow for the final part to chapter 4. Good night lovelies~ **

**~June 12****th**** (13****th**** if you count me updating after midnight)**


	8. Another Author's Note (Important!)

**A/N:**

** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks ::::( I am busy with my new story I am creating on another website, and I need to know what you guys think of this story because to be honest, I am having doubts about it, and I also want to thank you for anyone who has read this whole story so far and to anyone who has followed and/or favorited this story. Thank you.**

**~Alix**


End file.
